Promises
by smithyfan
Summary: As soon as she opened the door she knew.' Jack keeps the last promise he ever made to Ianto. Warning: Character Death


**Title: **Promises  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating/Warning: **PG13/Character Death  
**Disclaimer: **Wish I owned them but I don't and never will  
**A/N: **First Torchwood fic posted. Started thinking of this on the bus home after a pretty depressing day. Un-beta'd so sorry for mistakes.

As soon as she opened the door she knew. Jack had only met her once before, she was strong, proud and there was no question about where Ianto got his good looks from. He insisted on going himself and took Gwen with him; she was good at this sort of thing.  
They knocked on the door and she pulled it back with a smile. She looked at him, and he could tell she knew. Her smile faltered and he watched her crumble before his eyes. "He's dead." She stated.  
"I'm so sorry." It was all the confirmation she needed and he watched her break, unable to do anything.

Gwen was away, she'd had to visit her father in hospital. The team were sat eating pizza when the alarm went off. Tosh walked over to her computer, "Weevil." She read out "down Mortimer Street." Jack threw down his pizza

"Owen lets go." He ordered grabbing his coat.

"Wait" said Tosh clicking. Jack stopped "There's… fo, no …five"

"Five?" Tosh nodded

"and they're spreading out fast"

"Right lets go, Ianto you too"

"But-" Ianto protested. Jack cupped his hands around Ianto's face, silencing him. "You'll be fine, you know what you're doing." Ianto stared into Jacks eyes losing himself in them.

"If you two have finished eye fucking" Owen complained having grabbed the necessary kit. Ianto looked away blushing slightly. Jack moved ran hands down to Ianto's hips.

"If the suit gets damaged, I promise I'll buy a new one" he whispered as he dropped his hands and springing into action towards the SUV.

Jack remembers listening to Tosh on his headset as he drove. He remembers pulling to a stop suddenly. He remembers jumping out. After that it's a blur of weevil and rubbish and dark. And then he remembers turning around after hearing Ianto scream and Ianto's got two weevils on him.  
He doesn't remember shouting or drawing the gun, or shooting the weevils. The next thing he knows he's kneeling in a pool of blood. Ianto's blood and the weevils mixing together. He pulls Ianto onto his lap shouting for Owen.

Ianto looks up at him. "Its too late sir."

"Jack" he pleads

Ianto smiles weakly, "we're working"

"You're gonna be okay Yan. OWEN!"

"No I'm not, but thank you." Jack pulls Ianto's heavy body up and presses their lips together. He can feel the blood soaking through Ianto's suit and pulls away"

"Stay with me Ianto" he pleads as Ianto's eyes flutter close

"Yes Jack." Jack pulls Ianto up holding the limp body to his.

When Owen arrives he takes a look at Ianto and stops. Jack looks up desperately, "Do something."  
Owen takes in the huge tear in Ianto's shoulder, the scratches in his chest and the hole in his gut.

"He's gone Jack." That's all it takes and Jack breaks down completely. He's brought back to the world by a gun shot, Owen shooting a weevil that dared to intrude on the grief. Jack looks around at the three bodies surrounding them and then at the one in his arms. He swallows, knowing Ianto would normally deal with the clean up. "Lets go."

"… and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen."

"Amen" Jack muttered. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and pushed them back. He looked up at the small woman stood weeping near the grave, a woman who once stood tall; he felt a wave of guilt.

She believed she was burying her son's body, the body that lay locked in the Hub. She'd wanted to see him, Gwen had had to tell her that wasn't such a good idea, the body was too mutilated.  
He moved over to where Tosh was comforting Ianto's mother, the two of them crying together.

"Jack", Tosh whispered. Ianto's mother looked up at him

"I'm sorry" "Thank you" They both said simultaneously.

"Thank you? What for?"

"Because he died doing a job he loved, because I know he admired and respected you, because I'm sure you did everything you could."

"I couldn't save him though"

"You already did, he's been back to normal recently, and something tells me that's thanks to you." Jack smiled

"He was lucky to have a mother like you."

"Thank you, I was lucky to have him. If you'll excuse me." She said moving away, she got a few paces before turning back. "Jack?" He looked at her. "Don't punish yourself, you know thats not what he'd want."

Jack returned to the Hub alone and loosened his black funeral tie. The feel of the tie between his fingers reminded him of nights with Ianto.

He carried the bag he was holding into the morgue and took out the suit it contained. He located Ianto and carefully he changed him into it. He did up the shirt button and tightened the tie. Pulling the jacket closed around Ianto. He slipped a small metal stopwatch into the jacket pocket.

Looking down at the pale lifeless face that once blushed so easily and brushing back a lock of hair he pressed a kiss to the pale lips. "I promised."


End file.
